bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Episode 68
is the sixty-eighth episode of the ''My Hero Academia'' anime and the fifth episode of the fourth season. Summary On Espa Way, two villains with Gigantification Quirks battle and create havoc. While the police reports the scene, Nejire Hado appears to take down the villains. She charges her Quirk to 30 Output and knocks both villains down with her Super Move: Gring Wave! Next, Uravity and Froppy follow up with a joint Super Move: Meteor Fafrotskies! The No. 9 Hero, Ryukyu, congratulates her trainees on a job well done. She even says they might be able to get involved in a certain investigation headed by Sir Nighteye. Meanwhile, Tomura and Overhaul begin their black communion. Tomura complains of being lead underground for hours. Overhaul explains that the Yakuza need to take these precautions to avoid getting caught by the authorities. Mimic asks if Tomura is serious about joining them, but Tomura says there are a few conditions. The League of Villains refuse to be under anyone and Tomura wants to know all about Overhaul's plan. Tomura reaches into his pocket, apparently threatening Chronostasis and Mimic. Both of them hold Tomura down and threaten him, but Tomura isn't phased. He explains that one of the Yakuza meat shields simply isn't the same value as Big Sis Magne or Compress's arm. Overhaul calls off his followers and asks Tomura to continue. Tomura pulls out one of the mysterious bullets used to stop Compress's Quirk and claims the Yakuza's plan has a lot to do with this. In Esuha City, Fat Gum patrols with his trainees: Suneater (Tamaki Amajiki) and Red Riot (Eijiro Kirishima). Eijiro thanks Fat Gum for taking him in and Tamaki recalls Eijiro begging him in the dorms. Mounted with too much pressure, Tamaki expresses his desire to go home after Fat Gum taunts him about his weak heart. A group of thieves runs from the scene of a crime but Fat Gum acts quickly to capture three of them at once after one slips away using a Quirk similar to Edgeshot's. He's quickly subdued by Tamaki's Quirk: Manifest, which allows him to manifest the characteristics of any food he eats. Using octopus tentacles and a clam husk, he effortlessly knocks out the crook. The crowd cheers for Fat and Suneater, but Tamaki gets easily embarrassed. Another criminal hiding in the crowd shoots Tamaki with the same Quirk-cancelling bullet that was used on Mr. Compress. At Overhaul's meeting with Tomura, he admits that he wants to use these weapons to change the status quo. All For One ruled by stealing Quirks, Overhaul wishes to fine-tune his method. The villain shoots Eijiro as well, but it bounces off his rock hard skin. Eijiro goes to pursue the fleeing villain while Tamaki realizes his Quirk won't activate. Red Riot chases the fleeing criminal down an alleyway until the villain attacks using small blades on his arm. Eijiro's Quirk easily blocks this and he knocks the villain down using Red Counter! Eijiro checks on the villain's condition and is too naive. He trusts the villain enough to help him up but the tables are quickly turned on him when the criminal uses a Quirk enhancing drug to create long powerful blades piercing through his body. While Tamaki regroups with the police, Eijiro struggles as his hardening is even pierced by the villain. He recalls talking to his classmates about how he's struggling to keep up using his one dimensional Quirk. However, Katsuki claimed that those who refuse to go down are the strongest heroes of all. As more blades rush toward him, Eijiro activates his maximum hardness using a new move: Red Riot Unbreakable! The villain tries to foucs all his blades at one point, but Red Riot Unbreakable has the power to bulldoze straight through them. He finishes the villain off using another Super Move: Red Gauntlet! The effects of Red Riot Unbreakable and the Quirk-enhancing drug end. The battle concludes with Eijiro as the victor, but the villain goes back to his cowardly crying state. Once again, Eijiro's naivety allows the villain to gain a second wind. The criminal nearly escapes, but he's cut off by Fat Gum who effortlessly captures him using his Fat Absorption Quirk. Fat Gum reminds Eijiro that a hero can only win against villains by making them lose their will to fight back. Fat Gum and the citizens commend Eijiro on a spectacular debut. However, Eijiro recalls his cowardly past and realizes he has improved since then. Eijiro, Tamaki, and Fat Gum regroup with the police. Fat Gum prepares to take his trainees to the hospital, but he's very worried about drugs that can stop someone from using their Quirk. The next day at school, Eijiro's classmates congratulate his debut that's all over the news. Ochaco and Tsuyu are also featured on the news. While everyone else is carefree, Izuku can't help but feel Eri's weight on his shoulders. Characters In Order of Appearance Anime and Manga Differences *The anime adds a flashback where Eijiro insistently asks Tamaki for help. *New scene added after Eijiro defeats the villain and the civilians praise him, he has a brief flashback to his past regrets of feeling useless. Quirks *Wave Motion **Gring Wave *Frog **Meteor Fafrotskies *Zero Gravity **Meteor Fafrotskies *Mimicry *Fat Absorption *Manifest *Hardening **Red Counter **Red Riot Unbreakable **Red Gauntlet *Unnamed Blade Quirk Locations *Espa Way *Esuha City *U.A. High School **Class 1-A **Heights Alliance Battles & Events *Ryukyu Agency vs. Villains *Fat Gum Agency vs. Villains Trivia Site Navigation fr:Épisode 68 pl:Odcinek 68